Creepy
by AnimeGirl197
Summary: GERMAN! KEIN Wincest nur hass-liebe unter Brüdern, die sich ein Bett teilen müssen :D genre: Humor / One-shot


hey :D  
Die Idee kam ganz plötzlich und das kam dabei heraus :D  
sry, für den schlechten Titelnamen, doch mir fiel keine ein -.- jemand ne bessere Idee? *Hundeblick aufsetz*  
have Fun!

* * *

Müde und erschöpft erreichten die beiden Brüder endlich ein Motel.  
"Ich dachte schon, wir müssen schon wieder in dem Wagen schlafen", sprach Dean müde, als er das Motel endeckte.  
Es war weder das erste noch das letzte Mal das sie in dem Wagen schlafen müssten, doch nach 3 Nächten hintereinander freute man sich schon, wenn man endlich wieder in einem gemütlichen Bett mit genügend Freiraum schlafen konnte.

Bei der Rezeption erfuhren die beiden schnell, das nur noch Zimmer mit jeweils einem Bett frei waren. Dean rollte genervt die Augen, nahm dann aber den Schlüssel und ging voran. Sam allerdings fragte sofort nochmal nach, nur um sicher zu gehen, doch die Frau schüttelte nur entschuldigend ihren Kopf.  
"In Ordnung", seufzte Sam und betrat das Zimmer. Am liebsten würde er sich ja ein eigenes nehmen, doch wäre das nur Geldverschwendung.

Er war müde und das Bett sah sehr groß und sehr, sehr gemütlich aus, dennoch behagte es ihm nicht das er sich das Bett mit seinem älteren Bruder teilen sollte.  
"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Ist ja nicht so, als würden wir uns zum ersten mal ein Bett teilen", meinte Dean schroff, als er Sam´s verzweifelten Blick bemerkt hat.  
"Aber hoffentlich das letzte mal", bemerkte dieser nur und zog sich gemütlichere Kleidung an. Dean erwiederte drauf nichts, zog sich ebenfalls um und schmiss sich auf´s Bett.

"Krass ist das gemütlich", schwärmte er und schloss die Augen. "Okay schon klar", fing Sam ernst an, "aber wenn wir uns schon das Bett teilen müssen, merk dir eins! Bleib. Bloß. Auf. Deiner. Seite!"  
"Was meinst du denn jetzt damit?" Verwirrt setzte Dean sich auf. Unsicher, wie er antworten sollte, schaute Sam sich um. "Uff, also Dean, versteh das jetzt bitte nicht falsch...aber, bei all meiner Liebe, mit dir in einem Bett zu schlafen ist die reinste Folter."

"Was?"  
"Du hast mich gehört!"  
"okay, dann anders. Warum?"  
"Ständig nimmst du einen den ganzen Platz weg. Entweder so, das man fast aus dem Bett fällt oder du legst dich halb auf einen drauf, als wäre man ein Kopfkissen. Und das ist noch nicht mal das schlimmste!" kam die Antwort.  
"Ach ja? Was denn noch?" Mit verschränkten Armen stand Dean jetzt da und schaute Sam misstrauisch an.  
Einen Moment überlegte Sam, ob er das jetzt wirklich sagen sollte, oder ob er doch lieber die klappe halten sollte. Doch schließlich atmete er einmal Tief durch.

"Du...Du...Sobald du eingeschlafen bist...kuschelst du", stammelte er leise und vorsichtig.  
"Ich...WAS?"  
"Du legst dein Arm um einen und drückst einen an dich. Du kuschelst, Dean. Es ist verstörend"  
Beide schauten sich für einen Moment ernst an, doch dann fing Dean plötzlich an zu lachen.

"Findest du das etwa witzig?", fragte Sam erschrocken.  
"Du etwa nicht? Das ist doch Bullshit", lachte der angesprochene nur.  
Stille.  
"Du meinst das also ernst?", meinte Dean und schluckte dann.  
Wieder stille.

"Okay. Stop! Wenn es so schlimm sein sollte, neben mir in einem Bett zu schlafen, was es, nebenbei bermerkt, nicht ist, warum kamst du dann früher immer zu mir, wenn du nicht schlafen konntest?", fragte der ältere besserwisserisch und hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Ich war 11, Dean. 11 Jahre alt und hatte einen Albtraum. Und tu nicht so, als wäre ich ständig bei dir aufgetaucht. Außerdem hat sich das bei dir irgendwie mit der Zeit so entwickelt. Du warst nicht immer so drauf, wenn du schliefst", beendete Sam seinen Satz und rollte die Augen.

Dean schnaubte verächtlich und machte es sich in dem Bett gemütlich. Er war müde und wollt schlafen und nicht mit seinem Bruder über seine Schlafgewohnheiten diskutieren. "Sei bloß still und stell dich nicht so an, Sammy! Wenn es dir nicht passt, kannste ja auf dem Boden schlafen"  
Und mit diesem Satz war die Sache für Dean beendet. Sam lächelte kurz auf und seufzte dann. Hoffentlich würde das gut gehen.

Sam lag noch eine weile wach, doch schon nach 10 Minuten brach die Müdigkeit über ihn ein und er war kurz vorm einschlafen, als er plötzlich spürte, wie sein älterer Bruder einen Arm um ihn lag. Er öffnete die Augen und versuchte seinen Bruder von sich wegzudrücken. Zu seinem leidewesen, lag er jetzt, mit dem Blick zur Decke, da, während Dean seinen Kopf an seine Schulter kuschelte und den Arm immer noch um ihn gelegt hatte.

_Hätte ich doch auf dem Boden geschlafen_, dachte er genervt und schloss die Augen wieder. "Idiot", flüsterte er leise. Obwohl er nicht wusste ob er Dean oder sich selbst meinte. "Bitch", kam leise die unerwartete gegenanwort und augenblicklich blickte Sam zu Dean. Doch der hatte tatsächlich nur im schlaf gesprochen, was Sam verzweifeln lies.  
Das würde ne lange Nacht werden.

* * *

jop das wars :D  
hoffe es ist okay so.  
Feeback erwünscht, egal obs was zu meckern gibt oder nicht ;D  
glg


End file.
